


Sexual Fantasies

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gambling, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Las Vegas, M/M, Quickies, Road Trips, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Tasting, Teasing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan and Phil are joined by Martyn and Cornelia on their American road trip. Phil has to excuse himself from the casino when he sees the saucy and suggestive update to Dan's Instagram story.





	Sexual Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece is inspired by Dan's Instagram story on July 20, 2019 from Las Vegas.

“That’s not how it works,” she giggles. “It’s all random, you know. Foolish boys.”

“Babe, I think we should just follow my brother. Everything he touches seems to lead to money.” Martyn grins and skirts his arm around his girlfriend’s waist to grip her small form.

“I’ll refrain,” she whispers, giggling uncontrollably. Martyn rolls his eyes fondly, knowing that Cornelia has an inappropriate joke on the tip of her tongue. She thinks better of it, swallows it, and decides that what she’s said is enough. They laugh, and Phil is oblivious.

It’s not meant to be hurtful, quite the opposite really. She is quite fond of Phil and Dan, and she wouldn’t make a joke that couldn’t be shared in their company. The truth is that she loves them dearly, and it is pure luck that her boyfriend’s family happens to be this lovely. By American standards, she and Martyn are common law spouses, and she smiles thinking that in all but three months, Dan and Phil will be too.

“It was this one,” Phil insists. “This is the one that yielded the big money last night; I’m sure of it.” His bright blue eyes widen as he takes in all of the colorful, moving, images, and the lights reflect off of his skin. He is still quite pale despite the hours spent in the sun. Kathryn fussed when Dan sent the video of the four of them, gathered around the sign in Joshua Tree National Park.

“Tell me that you’re all wearing sun cream!” She texted back. It was quickly followed up with a reply from Dan: “No worries, Mum. I’m on it. Cornelia’s got Martyn.” Kathryn felt blessed to have such people in her sons’ lives. She often remarked on their infallible compatibility, insisting that she couldn’t have hand picked two better people for her boys.

“The Ghostbusters machine?” Martyn snorts. “Really, Phil?”

“Yes! Now are you doing this, or am I?” Phil hopes that his brother will insist that he be the one to play the coins. He loves the sounds and the lights; it’s like a video game, and he misses playing games.

“I think you should do it,” he crinkles his nose and turns to look at his girlfriend, who is covering her mouth. Her green eyes are wide and beautiful as she stifles her laughter.

“Right then,” Phil smiles, taking his seat.

* * *

He doesn’t regret staying behind this time. He’s fresh from the bath, and his skin smells soft and warm. The robe fits him nicely, but for the length. As with almost everything, the hotel-issued, white bathrobes are a bit too short for both men, coming in just below the knee instead of above the ankle.

He’s got the time and privacy to admire himself in the full-length mirror. He notices that his legs are a bit slimmer at the ankle than they were a month ago, and his thighs have an even longer line than usual. Perhaps it was the walking in the desert that helped him to sweat out the extra water he held from the cocktails last week in Anaheim. He turns to examine his backside, admiring the soft curve of his cheeks. They are full, but not overly so, and he thinks about how good they always feel sitting in his lover’s wide hands.

He wouldn’t mind having Phil’s hands around him now, he thinks, dragging his fingers over his hips by way of his open palms. He imagines his partner behind him in the mirror, his fully-clothed form fresh from the casino floor, probably smelling of money and stale cigarette smoke.

He parts his lips, thinking about how much Phil would like to find him this way, naked and ready to fuck. It would be such a sexy thing, he decides, to tease him a little bit.

Phil once said that nothing turned him on more than seeing Dan in nothing but a long shirt, knowing that there was absolutely nothing underneath. “It’s just a matter of lifting,” he said in his deep, sensual voice,” and that, _Daniel,_ is so hot.”

He sees his Sexual Fantasies shirt across the room. It’s inside out, just how he left it. It fits him just right, according to Phil: a bit long in the arms with the hem hitting him right at mid-thigh. It’s warm and cozy and completely sexy. Dan smiles as he tip-toes across the penthouse suite to retrieve the thing. He holds it to his nose; it smells distinctly of him.

* * *

It’s been twelve minutes, and nothing much has happened. Phil keeps apologizing, and Martyn keeps insisting that it’s just for fun.

“Maybe Dan’s your lucky charm,” his brother jokes, swirling the remainder of his cocktail inside of its glass before throwing it back.

Phil doesn’t hear him. He narrows his eyes in concentration, as if skill has anything to do with luck. He nibbles at his lower lip and pulls the lever. Nothing.

“Let’s take a break, yeah?” Martyn cups his hand on Phil’s shoulder, giving him a hearty slap. “You tried.”

“I don’t understand,” Phil searches the screen for any indication that the machine may be ready to give up its fortune. “It worked last night.”

“And that, dear brother-in-law, is precisely why is won’t work tonight.” Cornelia gives him a cheeky smile and lays a hand across his wrist. “Let’s get you a drink.”

Phil shakes his head. He doesn’t want a drink; he wants to win. He wants to hear the sweet sounds that comes along with a jackpot victory. It doesn’t matter that he has nearly wiped his big brother of his change. He wants to prove that he is the luckiest man in America. Suddenly, Martyn and Cornelia are walking off without him, their heads together in conversation; they are probably making plans for later in the evening.

The couples decided that they would have at least two nights alone while in Vegas, and they would meet for dinner and a show on the final night.

Martyn and Cornelia talked about visiting Zak Bagan’s Haunted Museum, just off the strip.

“Mum’s going to kill you,” Phil joked.

“You don’t really believe in all that stuff, do you, Phil?” Dan teased, knowing that his partner had in fact had several unexplainable experiences with the paranormal throughout his life.

“You know I do,” Phil said. “And, so does Mum. You aren’t going to take Cornelia in there are you, Martyn?”

His brother smiled. “No. She is taking _me_ in there … maybe. We haven’t decided yet. What are you two going to get up to?”

“Stranger Things marathon and room service,” Dan smiled. “We know how to make the most of Vegas.”

Phil smiled and pulled Dan close. They had done so much walking and exploring already. A night in sounded really, really, good.

Phil pulls his phone from his back pocket and notices that Dan has just updated his Instagram story. He briefly forgets that he is in the middle of a busy casino floor and stops to view it.

His mouth falls open when he sees him. Dan looks so sexy and cheeky in his Sexual Fantasies shirt. It is a daring photo for sure, but then Phil reads the caption, “might just wear this full commando xoxo.”

His stomach swirls and his chest tightens. This is bold, even for Dan. It’s been like this ever since he came out last month. Every day his partner showed the rest of the world a bit more of who Phil knew. It was incredibly sexy to say the least. His eyes are up and down his long legs and, oh fuck, this is for _him_.

He can’t find his brother or Cornelia. He can’t even move. Dan just told the world that he is going naked but for his favorite shirt and in their hotel room, no less. He can almost hear the virtual noise on Twitter. His heart pounds and his mouth goes dry. Dan is teasing him, _inviting_ him to come up to the thirty-sixth floor.

They have plans to play at the driving range in about three hours, Phil remembers. When he left the room to join Martyn and Cornelia an hour ago, Dan was in the bath, listening to Opera House. Now he was out, skin soft and glowing, wearing nothing but that stupidly sexy shirt and taking photos in a long mirror with a playful caption meant to lure Phil up to the room for a good fucking.

He can’t even get his long fingers to cooperate long enough to respond. He is looking around for his brother, prepared to excuse himself immediately. A headache, he will say; he has a headache.

* * *

He is sweating beneath his collar and thanks God that the lift is mostly empty. He’s positioned himself in a way that conceals his budding erection, his head down and his right hand on the rail. He listens, rather than watches, as the lift ascends higher, higher, higher.

Phil knows that Martyn didn’t buy his headache excuse by the way he grinned and bumped his girlfriend’s hip with his own. It wasn’t meant to be anything less than good natured teasing. “Go tend to that,” was all he said before walking away with his hand inside of hers.

Thirty-six floors never felt so far away. There are fewer people surrounding him now, and he is glad for that. The closer he gets, the more he fantasizes about walking in on Dan looking so … half naked and ready to fuck.

* * *

He hasn’t stopped looking at himself in the long mirror. If he is being honest, he’s never looked better. The commitment to stay hydrated has done his skin well; he is _glowing_. His cock is still mostly soft, though it sends tingles up his spine when the hem of his shirt brushes across his sensitive skin. Again, his thoughts drift back to Phil. He wants his lover behind him, his arms around him, his hand reaching around to -

There is the unmistakable clicking sound of a key being inserted into the lock, and his breath hitches. He knows that Phil has come, that he has seen the message that he directed toward him. It is only a matter of seconds now. He leans against the table, careful not to bend so far forward that he reveals too much at once.

He can hear the man’s gasp and groan before he can lift his head to see his expression. There is a soft, throaty growl that rises from his throat and then there is heat behind him and two greedy hands on his hips.

“Phil,” he moans, turning his head away, toward the heat.

“Dan,” he replies, his hands tightening around his hips. His body is closer now, he can feel his lover’s hardening cock against his ass, right between his cheeks. The soft material of his shirt hangs between them like a dress.

Phil’s kisses are all over his neck; they’re hot and wet and harsh. His body tingles, and he pushes into the feeling. How he loves his hands on him, gripping him possessively. They move together, hips smashed together and circling.

Dan has no intention of turning around to face him. This is going to happen even faster than he thought it could; Phil groans hotly over his ear, sending delicious vibrations through his entire body. Right now, Dan just wants to feel –

His hands are pushing the material of his shirt upward, allowing the cool air of the room to hit his warm skin. Phil is careful not to leave markings, though he decides that it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if he got on his knees and spread Dan’s thighs to leave something a bit more private. There’s no time, Phil thinks as he feels his cock throb against his jeans.

It’s been a while since they’ve done this. The urgency is such a turn on. Dan leans forward to grip the beveled edge of the table, exposing more of his nakedness. He is certain that Phil understands what he wants, what he so desperately _needs_. And it is when Dan hears the glorious sound of metal teeth tearing apart that he knows for sure.

It’s hot and thick and throbbing against his lovely cheeks. It slides up and down, leaking its warm wetness on to his skin. Dan can’t remember the last time he moved his hips like this. He is so hot beneath his shirt, the long sleeves cover his palms and slip over his fingertips; it almost feels restrictive, like a straight jacket. He turns his head to the left, and he can see Phil in his peripheral vision. His eyes are drooping and dark with lust, and his pink lips are hanging apart.

Dan reaches forward and smacks the bottle over on to its side, and it’s rolling toward them. Phil’s head lifts and he catches it before it hits the hardwood floor. If it had, it would have given him a better look at his partner’s long, bare legs and feet. He thinks about dropping to his knees and moving his mouth over them as he rubs a small amount of lube between two fingers and his thumb.

His stance is wider now, allowing Phil easier access to what he wants, to what they both want. It surprises Dan to feel more than a slippery finger against the sensitive ring of nerves. It’s Phil’s hand at his waist, dropping lower, lower. It is a light pressure against his abdomen and then his hand firmly around his thick and leaking cock.

“Mnnnn,” he whines at the surprise but familiar feeling. It is such a welcome touch. It causes him to shudder, and the vibrations ripple to Phil.

“Dan,” he says deeply into his shoulder. “Fuck.”

He slides his hand up and down over the hot skin of Dan’s cock as he circles his hole. It is a wiggle and a push, and he is completely inside of his heat. His body is so hot and tight and eager. It makes him grunt softly to have to wait. He is pumping slowly, twisting both his finger as he pulls it out and his wrist as he strokes his smooth cock. He hears Dan whimper and whine, and he feels him buck back and forth into both sensations.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” he grumbles, and Dan is squealing.

“Mmmm, yes, Phil,” he groans into his forearm, biting at the excess material that bunches up at his elbow. The sensation is so goddamn good that he does it again. He likes the way the cotton feels against his teeth as two fingers fill him up and push deeper.

Phil stops only to swipe his slick fingers over himself. Their bodies are so close, and the heat rises fantastically between them. He can’t wait to watch himself disappear into Dan’s waiting hole. His forehead rests against his shoulder blades as he prepares to push his pinkened cheeks aside.

It is such an exhilarating feeling to be fully clothed and thirty-six stories above Las Vegas with his cock in hand and ready to sink into his partner. Dan is rolling his forehead across the tabletop, waiting, waiting.

It happens slowly, despite the urgency, and it feels so fucking good. There’s the burn, the stretch, and now the impossible fullness. His body tightens as he holds him inside. He knows that Phil’s gone deep by the way his hips press flatly against him. It is a delightful, splitting, pain that he will never forget. It is always and never the same.

Dan wants to get fucked. He pants and groans with Phil inside of him, just waiting for the moment that they are moving together. His feet feel hot against the floor, so he allows them to slide apart a little more. He has a good footing now, and he can feel Phil push the front of his thighs against the bare backs of his own. There is the slow, backward drag of his cock and then a pause before he feels it fill him up again.

Phil is hissing as he fucks, tossing his head back and rolling it forward again as he moves. Dan feels so good; he looks so good, and he sounds so good. His noises are soft and varied but distinctly there. They reach Phil’s ears, though he can hear nothing else. It is just their skin slapping together and Dan’s cries of pleasure.

He wants to move more roughly, and he knows instinctively that this is what Dan wants. He gives a few, short but deep thrusts and listens carefully. Yes, this is what Dan craves: he wants a fast and rough fucking.

His ass is rising, and he is on his toes taking it. He thinks, as he feels his hot cheek slide against the table, that there is nothing hotter than Phil fucking him from behind while dressed, with nothing more than his cock hanging out. He imagines that they look quite hot from the long mirror in which he previously admired himself. He wonders if he could turn his head to watch. He can’t.

Phil wants to make Dan come this way, and he knows exactly how to make it happen. His hands push his lover’s hips downward and force his feet flat on the floor. He is rising up to fuck downward now, and he can feel that glorious, firm, nub of flesh against the end of his cock. Dan’s cry confirms it.

“Want you to come,” Phil grumbles, his jaw tight and his teeth clenched. He is thrusting fast and hard, and though it tires him, he carries on. It feels so good to fuck like this.

Dan is yipping, and his legs are shaking as they grow weaker. That heat is rising as Phil tears through him. It is there, and then it fades a bit before coming back twice as strong. He doesn’t know if he can take it; it’s so fucking intense. He can’t hear anything but a high-pitched whine, and his vision becomes blurry right before it fades again for the last time.

He grips the edge of the table until he is sure that it will snap in his palms. There is a rush of heat that radiates outward into his limbs, and he just wants Phil to reach around and touch him, because he is right there on the edge.

“Ahhh! Fuck!” Dan wails, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He moans long and pitchy, the sensation of being coaxed causing his voice to crack and warble. He can’t remember the last time Phil got him here this quickly.

Dan is hot, and smooth, and tight, and the sight of him now, completely wrecked and clinging on to the table, has Phil moving a bit faster. He likes the way his body absorbs the shock of his thrusts and the way his ass jiggles when their skin meets. His shirt is bunched up around his rib cage now, and the long line of his arched back is a huge turn on. Fucking his boyfriend on the thirty-sixth floor of the Bellagio in broad daylight with the entire city below them just might be his favorite way. His cock his hot and throbbing and slick with lube as it moves in out of Dan’s body at a ridiculous pace. But for this, he is fully clothed, and it makes him feel like a machine. He grunts and goes even deeper, careful to press the tip of his cock against Dan’s swollen and sensitive spot. He wants him to come untouched, but he is close. He is so close that he can’t control it anymore, so he reaches around with his right hand to touch him.

Dan wails with the added stimulation. He is sure that he will black out when the orgasm finally hits him. Phil’s hand is moving just as quickly as his hips now, and even though his thrusts have become sloppy, his wrists move with control.

“Phil,” he moans, his voice barely audible over the grunts and groans. “I’m … oh, fuck!”

Dan spills hotly over his fist. It is such a relief to surmount that peak. He is screeching, and then his is droning something that Phil can’t quite make out.

Phil relishes the warm wetness that drips between his fingers, and he brings his hand around to his own mouth, stuffing three fingers inside for a taste of him. It’s thick and delicious, and it keeps him from biting off his own tongue. His angle is different now, and there is just enough of Dan’s muscle contractions to milk him cleanly. Fuck, it feels so good.

He lays forward to press his face to the soft cotton material of Dan’s Sexual Fantasies shirt, keenly aware that he is sweating. He draws his forehead across it and fights to catch his breath. There is a mess on the floor between their legs, and there is about to be another. Phil decides that the hardwood floors are a really, really, good idea. If it had been carpet, he would have sacrificed his shirt, holding it to his lover’s ass.

They don’t talk when Phil slides from his body at last. It is just tenderness and shock. It was impossibly hot, and it didn’t even feel real. Dan turns around, smiles, opens his mouth, and guides Phil’s wet hand to his lips. With dark and heavy eyes, he takes the last of himself on his tongue. He doesn’t flinch nor grimace. He likes it.

Phil’s head is spinning. His cock is starting to soften, right where it hangs against his black jeans. But for this minor detail, he is virtually ready for their golf date. There is, of course, the matter of his hair, which has fallen considerably, though Dan reaches up with his fingers to pet it back into place.

His shirt has fallen back down around his hips and over his thighs. His cock is softened once again, the dark hair around it still glistening with moisture from his orgasm. He needs another shower, he thinks, as he feels Phil’s hot come leave his body in a thick and steady stream.

He loves this. He loves the way that they can do these things without much preparation at all. There is no need to discuss what just happened, not yet. They will talk about it in their own way, making subtle and not-so-subtle references to it throughout the evening. Right now, they just hold each other and kiss through satisfied giggles and groans.


End file.
